The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly
by Silent Teardrops
Summary: Kouji Minamoto, a lone wolf, has a terrible past. Will Izumi Orimoto, the new student, teach him that being alone isn't the best thing in life? Please R+R! *Kouzumi* May be PG in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
by cherryblossumangel  
  
cherryblossumangel: Hi this is my first Digimon fanfic. Please don't be harsh on me....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did.  
  
Chapter One: The Lone Wolf  
  
Kouji Minamoto walked alone to to school. He was 19 years old, with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a bandanna over his head, and a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes running down the sleeves.  
  
He had his bookbag slung over one shoulder. Kouji was always lost in his thoughts, which were typical. Suddenly, a boy his age raced up to him.  
  
"What's up, Kouji?" Takuya asked.  
  
Takuya had the been his friend since college, when Kouji moved in his nieghborhood, and also went to the same college. Kouji let him tag along, since he never had a friend before.  
  
His father had just gotten a new job, so Kouji had to follow him. Maybe that's why they divorced.....Kouji thought.  
  
Suddenly, a girl seperated herself from a group in the hall, and came to greet them.  
  
"Hi Kouji! Hi, Takuya!" she said. Her name was Akiya Arimoto, and she was also in their class. She had black hair and warm violet eyes. Kouji just grunted. Takuya turned as red as his jacket, which didn't go very well with his green hat and goggles. Since he had a crush on her, Takuya always turned red if he spotted her a mile away.  
  
Akiya, clueless as to why Takuya blushed, said that to Kouji. He said nothing, as Takuya turned more red, and managed to stutter, " Ohh, it's nothing! I didn't feel well on the weekend!"  
  
Akiya worried, put a hand to on his forehead. Takuya turned so red, Akiya said, more worried, "Your head feels really hot. Are you sure you're well enough to be in school?"  
  
Takuya turned 20 times as red as before.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, it's nothing.....umm, I'm well enough!" He grabbed Kouji's hand and ran for his life. Students were staring after them, but Takuya didn't care.  
  
Kouji had a wierd tugging feeling in his heart. He hadn't had this feeling since his parents divorced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong?" inquired a small Kouji. He was 9 years old. Kouichi, his big brother, said, "They were angry, and arguing."  
  
I wonder what's wrong? they both wondered. Then Kouji turned away. Kouichi's friends were mean to him, so Kouichi started bullying him too. They had taken every friend Kouji had, and turned them into his enemies. He wondered briefly if his big, loving brother was still in there. Then he squashed it. Whatever was still inside, he thought bitterly, was turned to evil long ago.  
  
Kouichi smiled, a very mean one. "Hey Kouji, I heard they were arguing about you. Since I'm going to live with Mom, they're deciding which one of them would take you. Both Mom and Dad don't want you!" Kouji started, turned around, and cried, "It's not true! Stop doing this to me! You're lying!"  
  
Kouji smirked, and said very slowly, "It is."  
  
  
  
Those two words combined echoed in Kouji heart over and over again.....  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
  
  
His parents were seperated, he was living near his dad now, and Kouichi lived with their mom. But Kouji had heard their mother died when he was about 11 years old.  
  
Kouji had the twing again, this time very strong. He knew that tomorrow was the 8th anniversay of the day his parents divorced.  
  
He reflected back. Hmp, Kouichi's not going to be happy, he thought. He depends on other people to get his needs. Serves him right. Then, he had this feeling that his older, caring, brother was still out there. He killed the thought. Evil has taken him, he reminded himself.  
  
Suddenly, Takuya's words broke into his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Hey, are you going to the school's annual Winter dance?"  
  
  
  
cherryblossumangel: remember, to review. also remember that Kouji and Izumi might have a chance meeting at the dance. so please review! 


	2. Unhappy 8th anniversary!

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
by cherryblossumangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did........  
  
cherryblossumangel: hey peeps! I finally updated, because I hate typing as much as I love writing my stories. So here you go. But one warning: Kouzumi would be in chapter three. Or maybe it isn't! So, Please R+R people!  
  
Chapter Two: Unhappy 8th anniversary!  
  
Takuya knew that tomorrow was Kouji's parents' 8th anniversary. But that was all he knew. He had always heard the pain in his voice whenever he talked about his mother and father. Takuya's parents were still together, and he and his little brother were the best of friends.  
  
But Kouji had a different situation. Takuya also knew Kouji had to help him with the Akiya problem. He blushed at the thought.  
  
Kouji, who knew who he was thinking about, only said, "No."  
  
He turned to Takuya. "I'm sorry. Girls would be all over me, besides, I don't feel like it."  
  
They also knew that there was another reason. Takuya shrugged and said, "Okay," and walked into the classroom. Kouji, and then Akiya, followed. They sat until the homeroom teacher did the attendance. Finally, the teacher said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student that would be joining us today. Please welcome Orimoto Izumi!"  
  
Kouji only thought, Oh great. Another girl for me to deal with.  
  
He barely glanced at her before sitting down again.  
  
She had long blond hair and blue-green eyes. Kouji barely noticed.  
  
Izumi was told to sit right next to Lara, who was sitting next to Kouji.  
  
Lara, the girl sitting next to him, called for his attention. She pulled off his bandanna. Lara waved it at his face. Kouji wasn't paying attention. He stared through the bandanna as if it wasn't there.  
  
Actually, he was so bored and annoyed (not to mention tired) at these games. Lara was the most popular girl in the entire school. Every boy wanted to have the chance of a date with her. The problem is that, she liked to flirt. Especially since Kouji came to the school.  
  
Lara immediately went inot full-flirt mode. She touched his arm accidently (yeah right), took away his books, flitted her eyelashes at him, dressed up everyday, and other mentionables that I don't want to get into.  
  
Kouji always wondered how boys could be attracted with the likes of her. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Only Kouji and Takuya weren't part of her boys' group. Since  
  
Kouji didn't like any girl, (that's going to change........) and Takuya only had eyes for Akiya, they made quite a team against warding off Lara and her giggly friends.  
  
Lara stood up, and cried, "I got your bandanna. Come and get it!"  
  
She raced out of the room, hoping, to this time catch his attention.  
  
Kouji's face expression didn't change.  
  
Finally, Lara came back. She pouted at him, and said, tossing his bandanna at his desk, "You're no fun at all, Kouji Minamoto."  
  
Then she had an idea. She flitted her eyelashes at him, super speed. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
cherryblossumangel: WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY? WHAT WOULD HE SAY?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji siad resentfully, "I would rather go with a snake. I'm not going."  
  
Lara was angry. She turned around so quickly her long hair whipped across his face.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" she shrieked. "You don't behave like a boy I know!"  
  
She was trying to make him jealous. Her bluff didn't work, because Kouji saw through it, and didn't care.  
  
''So?" he said, and shrugged. "I don't want to be a goo-goo boy."  
  
Lara fumed at this, thaen decided she would make him pay someday. She would make him beg for her, crying and pleading.  
  
Now that sounded really satisfying to her. She plopped down on her seat and regarded Junpei, who was her brother. (Iiiiiiiick!) She would have to make him take more excersizes than just just sitting in front of the T.V. all day.  
  
Kouji was lost in his own thoughts. The principal went on the loud speaker to announce a new student that was joining them today.  
  
  
  
Not another girl, Kouji thought. Oh, wait a second, isn't that the girl sitting right next to Lara? Oh well, there's nothing special about her anyway. He returned to his own thoughts.  
  
cherryblossumangel: HOW WASSIT? HOW WASSIT? PLEASE, PLEASE R+R!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Akira Chen: thanks for the review! and Dance Reaper: thanks for the review! umm what happened to it? It showed on my Stats that there was five reviews, my e-mail told me that I had five reviews, but the reviews for the stoires only showed four! I think it's my computer. (eyes the computer. Computer suddenly comes to life and said, It wasn't me. SO WAT HAPPENED!?)  
  
And also, the other reviewers, thank you so much! I wasn't expecting 5 reviews, but I'll be expecting more reviews in the future from you all! By bie!!!!!! :- 


	3. The Meeting

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
by cherryblossumangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did........  
  
cherryblossumangel: hey peeps!! Sorry for the long wait. I finally managed to type this long chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: The Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji stared at the ceiling. He was remembering the night eight years ago.  
  
~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, where are you going?" asked a nine-year-old Kouji.  
  
His mother knelt down to his size.  
  
''We are going different ways, your father and I," his mother explained.  
  
"That might mean we will probably never see each other again. Do you understand?"  
  
Kouji had tears in his eyes when she finished.  
  
"Then take me instead of Kouichi!" he cried.  
  
His mother was at a loss for words. Finally, she said,"The court judge and the jurors split us up like this. We have decided that you will live with your father, and Kouichi will live with me."  
  
Kouji said, sobbing, "You don't love me anymore! Kouichi is the one you love! You always bought toys for him, never once thinking about me. Father always paid attention to Kouichi. Was that why you were arguing the night before? Nobody wants me! Nobody loves me either!"  
  
It was a lot of stress for Kouji. Actually, what Kouji said was true.  
  
His parents had resolved to have one child, which was Kouichi, a sweet and innocent baby. The problems had started right before Kouji was born.  
  
They had only stayed together for Kouji's sake. Then they seperated. Brutally.  
  
It seems that Kouji's parents had meny problems. And they seemed as if they blamed it all on Kouji. But they really didn't mean to.  
  
Now Kouji was in college. He had seperated from his father since he didn't need a guardian anymore, and lived in one of the college dormitory that he shared with Takuya.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouji thought Kouichi was behind all that. Kouichi was threatened by his friends, and then he turnd evil. Then he changed, for the worse.  
  
Even as a boy he made life miserable, acting like a bully to Kouji, and a spoiled brat around his parents. Someday, Kouji resolved to get back at his evil friends. For what they did to Kouichi.  
  
But he had to get through Kouichi first. Somewhere, somehow, in the future. Kouji then decided to go to the ball.  
  
  
  
Full of the resolution he made, he put on his jacket and walked out. He already wearing black pants and a yellow shirt won't hurt.  
  
He drove his car to where the ball was taking place. Even though he didn't know how to dance, he walked in. There were several gasps as he entered the door.  
  
About twenty girls rushed up to him. He just gave them a glare, and they backed off.  
  
  
  
He headed over to where Takuya was. Takuya gaped at him. Kouji said only, "I decided to come."  
  
Takuya nodded. and checked his own tie.  
  
"Is it on straight?" he asked.  
  
Kouji said nothing, but it was typical, because he meant he wasn't listening.  
  
Oh well, Takuya thought, here goes nothing.  
  
He walked over to Akiya, who was swaying to the music.  
  
"Akiya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
She turned to him.  
  
  
  
She was wearing a purple headband, and a knee-high dress. She was also wearing slippers.  
  
  
  
Takuya blushed, and summoned up his courage.  
  
  
  
"Akiya...."  
  
  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he said in a rush.  
  
  
  
"Could you repeat that please?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Takuya gulped, and said slower, "Would...you be...my...girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Akiya turned a pink color. "Uhhh, well......." she stuttered. (You see, she has a crush on him too. But they didn't notice that in each other. Tee hee!)  
  
Takuya took that for a no. "Okay," he said, hiding his face. "I'll understand."  
  
He turned to walk away.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say yes," Akiya blurted out quickly. She pulled him back.  
  
  
  
"Really?" he said, not turning around.  
  
"Really!" she said.  
  
They held hands, whooped, and jumped into the air. People had weird looks on their faces, and turned to star at them, but they didn't care.  
  
Takuya turned to tell Kouji, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kouji stared up at the stars. He noticed that only one was smaller than the others.  
  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven......  
  
  
  
"You do like to star at the stars, don't you?" someone next to him said.  
  
He turned quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" he said.  
  
A girl his age stepped out of the shadows. She had blond hair, and blue- green eyes.  
  
"I'm Orimoto Izumi," she said. "I just transferred here."  
  
Kouji felt a strong twing, in his heart.  
  
She smiled and said, "I'm also in your class."  
  
Kouji just grunted, and turned to look at the stars.  
  
"Do you like the stars?" she said.  
  
  
  
Kouji didn't reply. "I can tell you do," she she said quietly.  
  
So she just looked at the sky filled with stars. "How many stars are there?" she asked before she looked again, at Kouji.  
  
  
  
"Seven," Kouji said, without emotion. Izumi smiled, and said, "No, there's eight. There's a little star right there."  
  
She pointed to her left, and her arm brushed his hand. Kouji felt the twing again, and jerked back as if stung.  
  
Izumi quickly withdrew her arm. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
Kouji said nothing.  
  
"Guess I'll go back. See you later, Kouji Minamoto."  
  
  
  
She left without another word. Kouji stared after her. Then he resumed staring at the little starthat was all alone, by itself. He then thought of the girl who had interrupted his musings.  
  
  
  
Pretty girl, he thought. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? What are you thinking? he said to himself. Stop thinking about her. She is a girl with a life of her own..........  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Izumi walked home, which was only two more blocks away.  
  
I wonder why Kouji is the way he has been, she thought.  
  
Something must've turned him like that. Hmm, she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she looked at the stars again.  
  
Thinking and searching for the lone star someone had missed, in the sky.  
  
  
  
All alone, by itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cherryblossumangel: hiya! How waz this chapter? This is soo full of Kouzumi (Kouji+Izumi) and a little of.....let's say a lot of Takiya (Takuya+Akiya) It's a bit on the long side, though. Eight pages!!!! OMG!!! This is the longest chapter I had ever written!! Tell me what you think! So please R+R! Please, spare me the flames!!!!!!!! 


	4. Nothing's going to harm you, as long as

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
by cherryblossumangel  
  
cherryblossumangel: hi!!!!!!! How is this story so far? I got so little reviews! So, I will thank the people who did review.  
  
Thanks, guys! For all the people that didn't review, please do this time! I'm desperate for reviews!!!!! For the disclaimer, I do not own digimon.  
  
How was my last chapter? Pretty good? Well, this is another Kouzumi chapter. I was kidding! I'm not telling you. Judge for yourself. The song will not come out right, so think of it as a song, the italics, of course!So cya!  
  
Chapter Four: Nothing's going to harm you, as long as I'm around....  
  
  
  
The school day went by as usual. Two months have passed since the ball. Kouji couldn't stop thinking about her. The one who sits right next to him in homeroom.  
  
It'll take a while to discover, Nothing but love is the cure,  
  
Her with silky blond hair and her sparkly aquarime eyes. He looked toward the sea again. The same color as her eyes..........Stop thinking about her!  
  
  
  
But our hearts are broken deeply, So deeply that we are scorned,  
  
His face expression didn't change the whole time. I wonder what she's doing right now.....  
  
But I can't waste another lifetime, Hating people I don't know,  
  
Suddenly, he felt the twing again. He always felt it because Izumi's presence was near.  
  
How much pain until we, really really see the truth lies within our love,  
  
He climbed a tree, and looked out. There were a gang of boys surrounding Izumi. Each had an evil smile on his face. A boy named Junpei stepped out. He was the gang's leader.  
  
(I hate Junpei!)  
  
"What's the matter? Scared?" he said.  
  
"I'll protect you from these evil boys!" he cried.  
  
He started doing some basic karate moves. The gang backed away, looking genuinly (I think I spelled that wrong!) scared. Junpei stopped kicking at a boy.  
  
And I'm not asking for a miracle, just a reason to go on,  
  
He had a smile on his face. "See?" he said. "Not a problem."  
  
Izumi stared at the ground. "Thank you........Someday, I'll pay you back. I promise."  
  
  
  
"Awwwwww, shucks, it was nothing!"  
  
If you hear me take my hand now, teach me how to keep, keep on  
  
Izumi nodded, then looked at the ground again. Kouji was mortified. Junpeir rescuing a girl? Instead of asking her to be his girlfriend? Oh well, not today then.  
  
He turned to go.  
  
"Say, what's your name?" Even though Junpei knew, he didn't want to resist calling her sweetie pie. (ICCCKKKK!!!!!!!!) But he somehow, did.  
  
"Orimoto Izumi."  
  
And he said, Keep on living,  
  
"Say, Izumi?" he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you be my date for tonight?"  
  
keep on loving, Nothing's going to harm you,  
  
Izumi had a shocked expression on her face. "Never!" she cried, turning away to run, but Junpei grabbed her hand.  
  
"Is this how you repay me by saving you from that gang? No one disrespects the gang leader!"  
  
The circle of boys closed around Izumi  
  
as long as I'm around, keep on smiling,  
  
Izumi didn't cry out. She had a look of contempt on her face.  
  
"I didn't need help in the first place!!" she yelled to Junpei.  
  
keep on laughing, Nothing's going harm you, as long as I'm around  
  
She crouched low, and aimed a kick at him.  
  
Half turn, lean forward, and kick out at the same time! she reminded herself.  
  
She knew the basics of karate like it was learning italian.  
  
I'm so afraid that tomorrow is unsure, My hope is fading fast I need some inspiration  
  
Molto bene! she cheered in her mind, as she struck a boy. She still knew how to perfect her skills, so she practiced while fighting.  
  
Unfortunatly, all the boys knew karate too. They were all black-belts, while Izumi was only a purple belt.  
  
They cornered her again, this time against a tree. Which had Kouji in it.  
  
He leaped from the tree, and aimed a scissor kick right at Junpei, which landed right on target.  
  
As Junpei lay on the ground, gasping, Kouji gave him a casual nod to him.  
  
What is this world coming to? and how can I make it great?  
  
"Hey Lone Wolf, what are you doing here?" he jeered, staring at Kouji while holding his bloody nose.  
  
cherryblossumangel: I gotta stop here! How was that part with Junpei? I think it's hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (gasps for breath and continues) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (gets banged on the head with a frying pan) OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
SISTER: You were too noisy. Next time I will hit you with a hammer. OOOKKKKK??????  
  
cherryblossumangel: grrrrrrrrrr............. When I get my hands on you..............  
  
SISTER: Wat did I do? (looks innocent)  
  
cherryblossumangel (face getting red): grrrrrrrrrr.............(starts chasing her sister in the background)  
  
Brother: (comes in and notices the free computer) Yahhhhhhhhhooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!(then looks at the girls) ooooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyy. On with the story.......... WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE? WHAT ABOUT THE STORY?????? HEELLLLOOOOOO??!!!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BROTHER: ON WITH THE THE STORY.....  
  
You can tell Junpei was nervous, even though he was twice the size of him.  
  
"Still up to your games, aren't you?" Kouji said. smirking.  
  
Please touch with your love, understand my song We need a change  
  
"Hey, she was crying bloody murder, so I decided to help her! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
Junpei laid the blame out to Izumi.  
  
"Yeah right, you big fat bozo!" she cried out passionately. "I didn't need any help, anyway! I can fend for myself!"  
  
And I'm not asking for a miracle, just a reason to go on,  
  
She smiled at Kouji, as his glare made his boys back away, and run off. She said, "You're really nice after all."  
  
Kouji just grunted. Izumi laughed, and what Kouji thought it sounded like tinkling bells, then walked away.  
  
Then she turned back.  
  
If you hear me take my hand now, teach me how to keep, keep on and he said,  
  
She looked like nothing he had ever seen before, more beautiful than a sunset he had once watched when he was a little kid.  
  
Then she started walking toward her dormitory.  
  
Keep on living, Keep on loving,  
  
Kouji leaned against a tree, just letting his thought wander to one thing: Izumi.  
  
  
  
And this can be heard from the distance..:  
  
Nothing's gonna harm you, as long as I'm around keep on smiling, Keep on laughing, nothing's gonna harm you, as long as I'm around  
  
As long as I'm here by your side, Everything will be alright, Close your eyes I'm there in your mind, So don't you ever fear the night  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cherryblossumangel: (sob) I am so sorry guys, I should've made it longer! (starts wailing) So sorry! But I'm starting the next chapter.....please forgive me! And R+R+R please!  
  
R+R+R= Read, Review, Review! 


	5. The Art of Dancing

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
by cherryblossumangel  
  
cherryblossumangel: (mood switch)  
  
Akiya Arimoto: Hiya people! This is still me, the author! Cherry just went for a nice break. She has been doing this for a long time. I heard she retired. Whatever, she gave me the sheets for this chapter ONLY! I don't know when she will be back though! And here comes my twin!  
  
Anime Angel: Hello. CAN we just go on with the story, PLEASE?  
  
Akiya Arimoto: (being very sarcastic) We are surely in a great mood today!  
  
(Anime Angel glares at her)  
  
Akiya Arimoto: (sweatdrops) Okay the disclaimer: Cherry does not own digimon. Neither do I or Anime Angel here. (smirks at AA)  
  
Anime Angel: hmph.  
  
Chapter Five: The Art of Dancing  
  
Kouji was expecting Izumi to-  
  
cherryblossumangel: I'm baaaaacccccccckkkkkk! (gives the two AA their lunch) And thank you both! Now you two, shooo! (turns around and finds angry readers)  
  
cherryblossumangel: WAAATTTTTT? (readers point to chapter beginning) OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! On with the story! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, it's a PG story. Or maybe a PG13. I dunno. ACHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Kouji was expecting Izumi to breeze in though the door and start talking to Lara.  
  
He knew that Lara had an influence that allowed a girl to tell her a secret. Kouji didn't care. All girls were like that, he thought to himself, and ignored the pain that caused in his heart.  
  
His brain was always jumping toward stupid conclusions, but his heart chose the right ones. But Kouji didn't know that.  
  
  
  
He was sitting at his desk, his eyes taking in the first sign of winter; a snowflake passed his window and fell toward the ground. He looked at it.  
  
Winter's coming, he thought. Izumi still didn't come into homeroom.  
  
So? he thought to himself. Maybe she wanted to stay home after yesterday. Yeah, maybe that's it.  
  
He walked down the hall, pausing only to look into the classrooms. Suddenly, he spotted Izumi against a wall. She was backed up by one of the popular kids: Lewis Dubon.  
  
Kouji glared at him, but Lewis didn't see him. His back was to him, and Izumi was too busy trying to ward him off.  
  
Lewis leaned close to her, and looked into her eyes. They were filled with disgust.  
  
"Why don't you go to the dance with me?" he asked too nicely.  
  
"Because-"  
  
  
  
"I'm going with her," a voice said behind Lewis.  
  
  
  
(cheers go in the background of Akiya's computer)  
  
(sweatdrops)  
  
  
  
Izumi looked up. It was Kouji!  
  
  
  
He had a huge scowl on his face. His arms were crossed around his chest. He was leaning against the wall.  
  
Lewis, after coming over his shock, had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey Lone Wolf, what are you doing here? Are you actually going with her?"  
  
"Yes," Kouji cut off before Izumi could say anything. Lewis thought it was all a joke.  
  
Kouji, on the other hand, didn't. Lewis tried again. Who cares? Lone Wolf cannot do anything because he's not really going out with Izumi because he . . . cannot!  
  
He then turned to Izumi, and promised her popularity if she went out with him to the dance. As if Kouji wasn't even there.  
  
Izumi said, "No!"  
  
She slapped him across the face.  
  
Lewis, growling, grabbed her arm, and whispered in her ear, "I can make life very painful for you. You'll be disliked around the school, everywhere . . . "  
  
Kouji was very annoyed with him, so he sent a fist toward Lewis' face. Lewis turned, and it hit him squarely in the face.  
  
Izumi gasped, as Lewis ran for his life.  
  
"You don't have to come with me!" she said, turning away.  
  
Kouji said nothing, but when his back was turned, he tossed, "I'll meet you at seven at the train station." Then he walked away.  
  
Kouji Minamoto, you're really nice after all, Izumi thought. She unconsiously had a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Izumi wore a purple shawl and a knee-high dress. She was shivering, sitting on a bench in the trian station. She looked at her watch bracelet agin. Twenty minutes have passed so far, she thought.  
  
But she was determined to wait him out. A wolf won't feel safe leaving its lair. I'll stay as long as I have to, she thought determingly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouji stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he had agreed to go with Izumi to the dance.  
  
How could I have been so stupid?! he cried in his mind. One dance was enough!  
  
He had made a rule in his mind he had kept in the past; this was the first time he had broken it. The rule was: Never let a girl enter your heart. They're dumb, Kouji reminded himself.  
  
He had been trying to convince himself that Izumi was the same, for the past twenty minutes. Finally, Kouji took out his tuxedo he wore in his high school graduation. It still fit him.  
  
He grabbed his jacket on the way out. He thought, Izumi would be gone by now, but some part of him hoped she would be waiting for him.  
  
Who cares if she's waiting for me or not? he thought angrily. I don't.  
  
He drove slowly to the train station in his blue Toyota. He got out, locked the car, and saw Izumi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Izumi was shivering cold. She huddled closer to her shawl, which provided her little warmth.  
  
I should've brought a warm jacket, she thought miserably.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted a dark figure walking toward her. She had to fight the urge to run, but when she saw it was Kouji, she got up and walked toward him.  
  
Kouji had an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he said. Then he noticed that she was shivering. He shrugged out o0f his jacket, and gave it to her.  
  
"You're sure you're warm enough?" Izumi asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine," he only said. Izumi took the jacket and said, "Thanks, Kouji. You're so nice."  
  
Kouji said nothing, but inside, he was flushing.  
  
She didn't squeal or giggle when I gave it to her, he told himself. Such a good sign.  
  
Kouji and Izumi walked to his car. Kouji opened her door for her. Izumi smiled, and said," Thank you."  
  
As they drove, Kouji glanced at the review mirror and noticed Izumi staring at him. Blue eyes met with aquarime eyes. They looked away from each other, and Izumi had a blush creeping up her face.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the club. Kouji gave the person the tickets, and they were inside. The dance floor was packed.  
  
Many people were dancing, while some of them were watching others. Suddenly, someone bumped into Kouji.  
  
It was Lara. "Hi," she said flirtingly. Kouji closed in eyes and said, "Get away from me."  
  
  
  
She scowled, and did, but not without noticing Izumi.  
  
"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" Lara smirked, and continued,"Well, I mean, what are you doing with Kouji here?"  
  
Kouji was getting really pissed off, and said, "She's my date."  
  
Lara turned a crisom red. "I thought you weren't going!" she shierked.  
  
Kouji said, "Well, you thought." Lara was getting really mad at him. Wait til I get me revenge on him, then we'll see who gets the last thought, she thought to herself, turning away.  
  
  
  
She walked away with her GGG. (That stand for Goo-Goo Group. It has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?)  
  
Suddenly, Izumi pulled at his arm. "Let's dance!"  
  
She pulled him toward the dance floor. Kouji said hurriedly, "But I don't know how!" He was completely mortified. Izumi continued to drag him, not letting him get to her.  
  
Finally, she stopped. Kouji said, "I don't want to dance."  
  
She put one of his hands on her shoulder, and held the other with hers, tightly. "It's really easy, I'll teach you," she said. They started to dance, with Izumi guiding, and Kouji learning.  
  
He stepped on Izumi's shoes, and bumped into people, but they were having a good time. By the time the song ended, people had stayed away from them, because they thought that they were insane.  
  
  
  
Most people were really surpired at seeing Kouji's flushed face, and the fact that he was dancing. With a girl! He avoided girls like crazy in the past. What changed his mind? they thought as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: Sorry I took so long. Hey, I gave you your Christmas present. Today's December 25, 2002. Merry Christmas! For Italian peeps, Buon Natale! Since I was ever so kind to give you yours, give me mine! It's spelled, R-E- V-I-E-W. Thanks for people who did give me my presents already. If you don't like it, don't flame it. Also, as white sihirah says, Too bad, so sad! 


	6. A Boy Plays Matchmaker Part 1A

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
  
  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
  
  
*: I want to know who believed that I, the author, put Lara and Kouji and Junpei and Izumi together. I AM NOT THAT CRUEL!! Well, sometimes I am. Tee hee! 6_6  
  
  
  
@ : I'm LAUGHING when I'm writing this! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: A Boy Plays Matchmaker: Part 1A  
  
  
  
Akiya: Hey, peeps! I'm here for the next chapter! I know that I didn't put the disclaimer for several chapters. But, do you expect me, a poor, poor girl, to own digimon. It's a joke to my own person!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Like duh!  
  
  
  
Kouji sat on his chair, thinking. It was 8 years since his parents divorced.  
  
  
  
Maybe it's time to move on, he told himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being alone is sometimes, very hard to do.  
  
  
  
He stood up, and the teacher asked him where he was going. He forgot that he was in chemistry class.  
  
  
  
Izumi glanced at him, a shy smile on her face. Then when she saw him looking at her, she blushed, and looked at her desk. ^_^  
  
  
  
The teacher, Mr. Fuchimaki, said, "Okay now, we will be trying an experiment today. Whovever does this right will get 5 points added to their grade."  
  
  
  
The students perked up. None of them had been doing well in chemistry. This was the opportunity to get a better grade on their report card.  
  
  
  
"You will be working in pairs, of course."  
  
  
  
At this, all the girls except Izumi perked up. They still had a chance with Kouji.  
  
  
  
Kouji had an uneasy feeling at the way that all the girls were looking at him. He glared, and all of them, turned their heads away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Fuchimaki said, "The people who will be working in groups; Takuya and Akiya (they beamed at this), Dawn and Susan, Melody, and Sam (they frowned at this), Britney and Jake . . . . . . "  
  
  
  
Finally, only Izumi, Kouji, Junpei, and Lara was left. The teacher said, "Lara and Junpei, and Kouji and Izumi. I will hand out the instruments. Please follow the directions carefully. Go to your stations." (*: I want to know who believed that I, the author, put Lara and Kouji and Junpei and Izumi together. I AM NOT THAT CRUEL!! Well, sometimes I am. Tee hee! 6_6)  
  
  
  
So Kouji had no choice but to follow the teacher lead them to their stations.  
  
  
  
While Kouji was setting up the equipment, Izumi went to get a cup of water. Junpei, who couldn't believe his luck, went up to her, but just then, Izumi was coming back with a cup of simmering water.  
  
  
  
Junpei "knocked" into her, while Lara was pushing her. So, Izumi landed on top of Junpei, while all of the hot water went onto Lara and Junpei. X) @(a/n: can't stop laughin')  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was laughing at how they looked, while they were running around screaming.  
  
  
  
Kouji had an almost-smile on his face, but it was quickly gone. He helped Izumi up and told her to start the Bunsen burner. ^_^ (a/n: How Kawaii! Now I sound like Tomoyo. -_-*) She did this quickly with a match.  
  
  
  
When Kouji poured the water into the beaker, they were ready to begin the experiment. Whele they were adjusting the ring stand and putting on the wire guaze, something sudden happened.  
  
  
  
The next station exploded. (a/n: HAHAHAHAHA! Can't . . .Ha, ha . . . stop . . . .tee hee . . . laughing! HahahAhAhahaaHa!)  
  
  
  
While the smoke cleared, they saw Junpei, his face covered with soot, in a position to light the burner. Meanwhile, Lara was in a position of helping him. Their hair was blow-up style.  
  
  
  
The whole class burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi had a smile on her face, while the teacher chuckled.  
  
  
  
Kouji shook his head at Junpei and Lara, and returned to the experiment. He was just in the process of finishing the experiment when he sneezed. And sneezed again. Kouji felt surprise.  
  
  
  
He had never been sick before. Izumi noticed his expression and said, " 'Bless you, " to him. He gruffly said, " Thank you, " and returned to work. ^_^ (a/n: Can you imagine the kawaii look he has on his face?)  
  
  
  
At the end of the experiment, only their group and Takuya's/ Akiya's group had done the impossible: turn mercury into a different color. (a/n: just here to tell you it is impossible . . . in real life. Well, at least I can't)  
  
  
  
Kouji and Izumi managed to turn theirs green, while Akiya's and Takuya's were red. They had to use the food coloring that their teacher had given them. (a/n: again, kids, don't try it at home!)  
  
  
  
Even so, the teacher said it was hard, and he rewarded them with 10 points added to their averages. As they walked to their next class, with Akiya and Izumi walking behind them, Takuya said in a low voice that only Kouji could hear: "Hey, man, do you like her or something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji had no idea who he was talking about.  
  
  
  
"I mean Izumi!" Takuya said in the same low voice. Meanwhile, the two girls behind them chatted like old friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji grunted, "Yeah right, and mind your own business!"  
  
  
  
"I can tell you like her," Takuya smirked.  
  
  
  
Kouji glared at him. It said, "None of your business, and if you mess with me again, I will personally beat your brains out!"  
  
  
  
Takuya sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Takuya talked to himself. "Let's try a different tak . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The school day had ended. As Kouji walked to his dormitory, he was siezed by a torrent of sneezes and coughs.  
  
  
  
What's wrong with me? he thought. I haven't been sick since . . . since forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
What's happening? he thought as he fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Oh no, he thought frantically as his world went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: Waht's gonna happen to Kouji? Is he all right or he's not? And what does Takuya have in store for Kouji and Izumi?  
  
  
  
Takuya: Hey!  
  
  
  
Akiya: Well, it was your part. . .  
  
  
  
Takuya: . . .  
  
  
  
Akiya: *sweatdrops* okay, okay. I'm sorry. Mi dispiace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takuya: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: *hit on a sudden idea* I forgot! Izumi!  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi: *coming in* Che?  
  
  
  
Akiya: Takuya doesn't know italian, does he?  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: I can call him anything . . .anything to annoy him on my birthday! HA ha! I'm older than you! And so is Izumi!  
  
  
  
Akiya and Izumi: Ha ha ha ha ha !  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji: *comes in* what are you two laughing about?  
  
  
  
Akiya and Izumi: Eerr, um . . . nothing. (a/n: I confess. I have a crush on Kouji. Same as Izumi. But not as big!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji: well keep it down. *goes out*  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya and Izumi: *at the same time* Sometimes he's so annoying. How can I like a guy who acts like that?  
  
  
  
Akiya: Wow . . . we said the same thing at the same time in the same two breaths. But it happens.  
  
  
  
Izumi: Cool . . . Well, then, I better wish you a happy birthday before I go. Happy Birthday! Or rather, Buon compleanno!  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: Grazie. But I don't know your birthday yet. Tell me!  
  
  
  
Izumi: Can't. Addio!  
  
  
  
Akiya: Addio!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Izumi exits)  
  
  
  
Takuya: What was that all about?  
  
  
  
Akiya: Shut up goggle head! (sounding like Ruki, but hates Rukato) (I'm a Ryoki fan!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: Get out of here now!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Takuya exits)  
  
  
  
Akiya: Don't forget to wish me a very happy compleanno, buona fortuna on the midterms, and review! Arriverderci! Goodbye! 


	7. A Boy Plays Matchmaker Part 1B

________________________________________________________________  
  
The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
By Akiya Arimoto  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Akiya: Hey minna-san! It's Akiya! I haven't updated for a long time.....  
  
Readers: Like DUH!  
Akiya: *SWEATDROPS* Ah, anyways, the long wait is over. Here's the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. PERIOD.  
Chapter Seven: A Boy Plays Matchmaker Part 1B  
As Izumi walked into homeroom, she noticed that Kouji wasn't there. She knew that Kouji was always there early. She wondered if he was all right, and blushed. Stop thinking anout him! she scolded herself. Although he is the Lone Wolf . . .  
As Takuya walked into the room, he grabbed Izumi's notes. Then he told Izumi that Kouji didn't feel like going to school today. I must have embarrassed him two days ago, she thought bitterly. What was I thinking?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kouji woke up, feeling hot all over. He was only wearing his sweatshirt and shorts. Then he remembered his blackout. He tried to get up, and groaned. His head felt like a hammer was pounding it. He moaned, and as his world went black again, he thought, I can't go to school in this condition.  
~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~  
As Kouji resurfaced, his stomach growled. Then someone knocked on his door. "Hello, Kouji?" a voice said. "Who's kncoking on my door at this hour?" he grumbled. Classes had just ended for the day. Students were walking around campus outside.  
He stumbled out of bed, and opened the door. After several tries, he finally managed to get it open. Who was standing at his door? (It was Takuya!) Izumi was looking as innocent as ever. (haha, tricked ya! Or didja know?) As Kouji gaped at her, she help up the paper bag that she had in her hand. "I brought you lunch, " she said shyly.  
"May I come in?" Kouji grunted and let her pass.  
"Oh my god, it's so cold in here!" she exclaimed. Kouji barely remembered opening the window before going back to sleep.  
"What are you doing here?" Kouji said. His head was sounding like pounding in his ears.  
Izumi replied, "Takuya." Kouji remembered Takuya asked him if he like Izumi. Kouji blushed, but you can barely see it, because his face was already really red. "What Takuya do this time?" Kouji muttered.  
But Izumi heard him anyway. "Takuya took my notes, and hid them somewhere, " she said. Then she had a glint in her eye. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. "What notes?" Kouji demanded.  
"My geometry notes," she explained. " I need them for Monday's test." Kouji was furious. Takuya would pay for Izumi's geometry notes. Wait a minute . . .why did I think that?! he thought to himself. I must be out of my mind today for thinking of her like this.  
"Well, " the girl in mind said, "you have to eat. Takuya checked on you earlier, and he said you were slept all day." At the mention of food, Kouji's insides squirmed. He amde a motion that said all, and rushed to the bathroom.  
After a minute of retching, she asked, "Are you all right in there?" When he didn't answer, she opened the door, and went in. Kouji was sitting on the floor, his face in the wastebasket. Izumi immediately got to work.  
When Kouji tried to dtop her, she hed up a hand, and said only, "I was an intern. Let me handle this." She then wet one of the towels, which was blue, and wiped his mouth. Then she helped him to the bed, and told him to lie down. Waves of nausea still claimed Kouji.  
He wondered what she thought of him after this. Will she think he's like this all the time? I'm not, he thought She put the wet, cool, towel on his forehead, after washing it, and then he went to sleep. An expression of peace and calmness appeared his face. Izumi used the mop in the bathroom to clean up. She then remembered that she forgot to let him eat the hotdog that she brought.  
As she came near Kouji's bed, she noticed that the towel fell off when his head rolled over one side. She wet it again, and put it back in its place. She decided to spend the night trying to take care of Kouji. Anything to get back her geometry notes for the test.  
She pulled a chair next to his bed, and began to wait. She lokked at his his serene face, and unknown to Izumi and Kouji, she unconsciously said, "I'll always be there by you." So quietly, nobody heard her. Not even herself.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Akiya: Hello, minna-san. How did you think of this chapter? Please review, because you know I won't update for a long, loong time. Tee hee! ^_~ 


	8. Aftermath

The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
  
Akiya: Hello, again. I know I updated a little too soon, but I have a lot of free time on my hands. Anyways, I know I have a lot of questions to answer. First: Why is my story like The Snowman and the Swallow? Well, mysterio000 let me use her plot for my story. But I didn't copy the whole story, chapter by chapter. Or even word for word. I just copied the plot. Oh yeah, thanks again, mysterio000! ^_______^ Second: Why did I take so long to update? Because I was lazy, and I didn't want to type all the chapters. I know the last chapter was short. Are those the only questions? If I missed any, please inform me in your review. I said enough. On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight: Aftermath  
  
When Kouji woke up the next day, he found Izumi's face lying right next to him. His eyes buggled, and he quickly sat up, flushing. Then everything came flying back to him.  
  
"Go ahead and sleep, " she had commanded him. Kouji had obeyed and the only reason was because, that he was sick. He had then convinced himself that it was the only reason that he listened to her.  
  
That's all, he thought, pushing all other thoughts away. When he touched his forehead, it felt cool. (Like duh!! Izumi was an intern, for heaven's sake. Stupid Kouji!) The fever had broken.  
  
Suddenly, Izumi fell from the seat, and to the floor. He climbed arkwardly over it to help her. "Izumi?" He found that she was still sleeping. I wonder if everyone looks peaceful when they're asleep. Izumi looks so . . . WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! After that tragedy that happened 8 years ago?! How could you?! Kouji yelled at himself.  
  
A part of him defended himself. It's over, he reminded his angry self. It's been over for 8 years. Why not just move on? What?! his angry self cried. What are you thinking?! Are you crazy?! It's not over . . .until it's over! Of course, he was thinking of the evil people that turned Kouichi against him.  
  
Meanwhile, on the outside, Kouji was clenching his fists, his face a mask of blankness. Then he rememberedthat he left Izumi lying on the floor. He carefully picked her up.  
  
Where should I put her? Finally, he left her on his bed. Then he spotted the paper bag. I'm so hungry . . . I didn't eat anything yesterday, he thought. He carefully picked up the paper bag, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
When Kouji was finished, Izumi woke up. Where am I? she thought. Then she remembered that she at Kouji's dormitory. Then she had this feeling that she was on a bed. "Huh?" she cried, sitting up. Then she blushed. What the heck am I doing here? Must have fallen asleep!  
  
She found Kouji eating in the kitchen. He heard her before she saw him. Izumi stopped at the entrance of the doorway to the kitchen. An arkward silence followed.  
  
Finally, Kouji broke it, saying, (and blushing a little ^_^ Aurora: Watch out! Mushiness coming RIGHT up! Akiya: Che? How did you get into this story? Aurora: (looks at the open door) You left it open, so I came in. Akiya: Whatever, continue, please with the story.) "Thanks."  
  
The simple word caught Izumi off guard. Then she smiled and said, "Prego. Now let's me see . . . you're not hot anymore. How are you feeling?" She walked over and placed a hand on Kouji's forehead.  
  
Kouji's face turned very red. "Are you okay?" a worried Izumi asked. "Your face is red again."  
  
"Uh . . ." Kouji stammered.  
  
What?! I stammered?! Kouji turned even redder. "Maybe you should stay home for just one more day," a worried Izumi continued.  
  
"Um . . .okay," Kouji muttered. He thought of planning his revenge on Takuya. Wait until I smash his face in, he thought. Oh, I know, I'll just ell Akiya . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Friday, the day before the test on Monday. Takuya came up to Izumi. "How's he feeling?" the matchmaker asked one of his victims. Izumi, a worried expression on her face, said, "HE was fine until I checked his forehead after he ate the food I brought him. His fae was all red."  
  
Takuya snickered, and said,"Well, looks like he caught another sickness, one that might not be curable. Anyway, thanks for taking care of Kouji. Did he say thanks?"  
  
"Yes, he did, "a clueless Izumi said as Takuya fell down. "Are you okay? Are you sick too?"  
  
"Wahhh! NO!! Takuya's sick?!" Akiya came stampeding down the hall. Takuya sweatdropped. Izumi smiled at her. "Good morning, Akiya-" Akiya bent downand started shaking Takuya.  
  
"How the heck did you end up on the floor?" Akiya cried, still shaking him. "I'm fffffffiinnne," a dizzy Takuya managed to get out. Akiya stopped shaking him. "Really?" an overjoyed Akiya cied. She started jumping up and down.  
  
Unfortunately, she stepped on his hand. "OWWW, s**t!" Akiya stopped jumping and goggled at him. "What did you say?" she gasped at him.  
  
"Uhhh.. . . . " Takuya sweatdropped. Suddenly, Izumi remembered something. "Give me back my GEOMETRY notes," she growled at Takuya. How did I get myself into this mess? he thought, shrinknig away from the two angry girls.  
  
In the end, Izumi happily got her geometry notes back, Akiya felt very smug, and . . . TAkuya ened up with an infinite punches and some kicks in addition to the stomped on hand. And Kouji? You'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
Akiya: Self-explanatory. VEry nice chapter, ne? Anyways, it'll be a long time till the next time I update, so REVIEW! Addio! ^________________________________^ 


End file.
